Always
by LittleBit16
Summary: HoO: One night, thats all Percy needs. Percy travels across the country (against all rules of course) to see his loved ones at Camp Half-Blood before he has to return to Camp Jupiter. After the SoN but before MoA.


Hello my lovely readers!

Yes, believe it or not I am back from the dead! There is no excuse for why I have been gone so long, life takes over sometimes and writing seems to always be put on the back burner. But fear not, I have been diagnosed with the writing bug once again!

PLEASE READ:

This chapter…well to be honest I'm not sure what it is. It's something that popped into my head, something that is totally unlike the Percy we see in The Lost Hero book but somehow I can't stop thinking of it so I decided to give it a try. I know the timing is off, but I just really liked it so why not?!

Please tell me what you think!

All rights go to RR!

I hope you enjoy it!

ALWAYS

The air outside was cold. The kind of cold that rattled your lungs when they met. The kind of cold that licks at your skin, spreading prickles of chills dripping down your spine.

But somehow, Chiron still kept his window of his office wide open.

Even when the brittle April wind threatened to whisp all of the stray papers from his desk and send the photos tacked onto his wall into it's current.

Still, the window stayed open.

Usually in April, voices littered the air, singing songs, dancing , drunk on the idea of Summer Camp approaching, and embracing the friends they haven't seen for months. Usually there were lights strung up on all the cabins, glittering in the pale moonlight, welcoming the incoming campers. It was tradition, even in a place like this.

But not this year.

This year all the cabins were bare and all the voices were whispers. No one dared to sing or put up bright colored lights. It would be a disgrace considering the circumstances.

The door's hinges squawked as Chiron shuffled through into the dark room. He was exhausted, especially at this hour. It was midnight and every cell in his whole body screamed for sleep. Sleep. What a funny thing. It seemed so overrated considering barely anyone at this camp did that these days. There was always something to do, someone to help, meetings, search parties, responsibilities.

And paperwork. So much paperwork. Paperwork in which he was quite behind on. Chiron started toward his desk to contact and respond to the search parties over in different parts of the states. Thalia and Grover were waiting for his call on their next location to search.

Something stopped him, however. Mid-stride across his office, he noticed a few things that only the supernatural would note. His room, a little too dark. Usually a lamp was always left on, the one right by the armchair always glowed. His room seemed…a little too…crowded. The room smelled heavily of despair, sorrow and frustration. The whole camp reeked of that by now, but his office was usually so bright and still so warm due to the smiling faces on the photographs capturing happy times. It was always an escape from the horrors of his occupation.

Just then a breeze passed through his open window and assaulted his nostrils. The scent was something he had grown fond of over the years. A scent that was rare to pass through the camp at all. He would recognize it anywhere.

Sea salt. The kind of seasalt you would only smell if you were near the ocean. It had a very potent yet pleasing scent of a musky, lush environment. It immediately put him at ease.

Chiron walked swiftly to his wheel-chair, faced it so it was across from the armchair and sat down.

"I was expecting to see you here in due time, my dear boy, but I must say, I did not expect you here so hastily."

His words were met with a sharp grunt and the flisk of a lighter that produced a thin flame. The demigod across from Chiron cursed as the flame died out before it could kiss the butt of his menthol stick and he tried another twice more before he succeeded in lighting his cigarette. The flame, each time, exposed his features for a brief second. Chiron saw the piercing green eyes, the tan skin, the strong jawline that seemed too mature for a teenage boy and the hair so dark, it was hard to distinguish in the pitch black room. A handsome face, just like his fathers.

As the lighter flame perished the room once again returned to darkness. Everything was ominous. Even the orange burn of the butt of the cig seemed to stain the darkness. There was the sound of a long relieved drag of the stick before the pure winter air was infected with the exhaled smoke of nicotine.

Only one drag, followed by the hiss of the stick making contact with the wooden arm of the chair.

A bitter laugh shattered the silence. "Ha,ha,ha. I should have learned by now. There's no surprising you is there?"

"I'm afraid not. Unfortunately there is little that can surprise me these days."

Then, all at once, the darkness was swallowed whole as the lamp flickered on and flooded the office with light.

The image of a smiling, cheerful young man Chiron had trained and mentored over the years did not match up to the image that greeted him now. The man before him had aged greatly over the few short weeks. His hair was cut short but still unruly and strained in many places. Like he had been pulling and tugging at it relentlessly. The smile lines that hugged his eyes were faded. His eyes that were once sparkling and mischievous were now withdrawn and pained. Chiron could only image the horrors he had faced. His lopsided smile the camp grew so fond of was now withdrawn into a thin line.

"Even under these withstanding circumstances, I would like you to know that I am very delighted to see you, Percy."

"I agree." Percy's voice was ruff and restrained. His hands were figity as they flipped the lighter back and forth. His knees bouncing against the floor. It wasn't like him to be this paranoid, this uncomfortable. "You can't imagine how refreshing it is to finally see a familiar face for a change."

"You have been very brave. I can only imagine what the past few weeks have been like for you."

"Yeah well," He stood up, whipped his hands on his jeans and made his way to the open window. "We all have our roles in this fight. Some more than others." He rested his palms on the window sil and leaned out the window. The sleeves of his leather jacket was pulled up as he did so, and Chiron could see the beginning of a dark tattoo on his forearm. Even when Chiron expected it, it still sends prickles dwon his spine.

"No festivities this year, eh? I was counting on the lights and music to guide me here. It wasn't as easy to find in the dark." He eyes raked hungrily over the campground, searching, remembering all the details.

"I assume you came in through the forest then?"

"Yep. The camp's hard to find at night. Especially with the uh-"

"Lack of lights."

"Exactly." His voice was curse and to the point. But Chiron could tell it was more then just the lights that bothered him. He could have found the camp just fine without them. The hero was hoping for some color and music to lift his spirits. To remind him of the happier times and that everyone here was doing just fine.

"Oh right," Percy noted bitterly, stepping aside from the window. "I shouldn't be so careless. No one should see me right?"

"I'm afraid that is the case."

Percy leaned against the wall and admired his shoes, not meeting his mentor's eyes. A laugh that lacked any humor shook his muscular frame. "Well then. Let's get down for business then, shall we?" He walked back to the armchair and sank into the cushions, linking his fingers together.

"I am very curious to know what has you being sent across the country for a meeting. Obviously something that could not be resolved over an Iris-Message?"

"Oh yes. Well, Lupa just wanted to know if the four demigods were alive and well here. And that uh-the ship was almost ready to launch, that kind of stuff."

"Ah, I see." It was obvious now. Why he had come so early.

"What? See what?"

"Annabeth is doing just fine, Percy."

Percy looked startled. "What? That-that wasn't my question, Chiron."

"But that was what you wanted to know wasn't it?"

The demigod faltered, looking trapped.

"Lupa and I have been corresponding quite often. She has already been informed of how the ship is coming along and how the four other demigods of the prophecy are doing. She wouldn't need to send you across the country for that. So I must assume you are here on personal matters. And we don't have time to waste, so lets get to 's see. She's coping. She's doing what she does best, working day and night, most likely as a distraction. Either way it seems to put her in a better mood when she's busy. Hmm, what else is there? Ah! She and Piper McClean, also one of the four, are bonding quite well. They share their breakfasts every morning and go one walks around camp. Oh! She got a haircut last month, it's a few inches shorter but suits her well." Percy fed off of every word Chiron said, hanging onto each one like a lifeline.

"So she's okay, then? Not hurt or in danger?"

"Yes, Percy, she is well."

Percy exhaled and the tension that seemed to take him captive leaked out of his body all at once.

"And my mom and Paul? Grover, Rachel, Nico, Thalia—"

"All fine. Sally had a tough time in the beginning. But she is strong and is dealing with this situation quite well. Your little phone call gave her quite the rollercoaster ride though."

Percy's eyes twinkled for a few moments, just like they used to. "Yeah I know it must have driven her up the walls. Especially telling her about the quest…I just didn't have much time, I just wanted her to know I was okay."

"I can't blame you. I must ask you though, Percy," Chiron leaned in close and lowered his voice to a murmur. "Do Lupa and Reyna know you are here?"

The praetors eyes darkened considerably, and the hand tremors came back. "No…they uh-they were not informed. They think I'm doing surveillance on a giant hide-out in Ohio."

Chiron closed his eyes and rubbed his head. "You do not want to make Lupa angry. She does not give mercy."

"I know that, trust me I know that."

"Then why would you risk—"

"I don't care. I just-I needed to come back and make sure everything was okay before we left for Greece. I just needed to know….,I've gone so long without knowing…"

"They will know when you get back, they'll see the lack of evidence-"

"I have someone covering for me. They won't find out. I have 6 hours here before I need to meet them."

"I see. They don't trust you to go alone, Lupa knew you would come here if you were. You must have good friends at Camp Jupiter."

"Yeah. Yeah I do." For the first time since Chiron had seen him, Percy smiled. A real, warm smile.

"I have heard you are doing quite well, I always knew you would…praetor." Chiron winked.

"I didn't ask for that, I just kind of happened." Percy shrugged sheepishly.

"And I can see that your memory hasn't been a problem."

"I was at first…but a little gorgon blood—"

Down the hall, a door swung open and a loud scuffle of chairs and feet swept threw the hallway. The council meeting just down the hall had come to an early close. Voices ricocheted off the walls.

"Are you sure sending another team out is the best idea, Annabeth? We're already stretched pretty thin as it is." A voice as gruff as that could only belong to Clarisse.

"Of course it is. I know we need all the help we can get on the Argo, but we need to find Camp Jupiter, too." Her voice sounded exhausted and strained. Percy froze immediately, already half way out of his seat.

"Percy! You mustn't! It will ruin everything! They cannot know you are here, no matter the circumstances!" Chiron whispered frantically. His hands were clenched so tightly on the chair his knuckles turned the color of eggshells.

"You mean Percy?" Clarisse retorted coldly.

"Clarisse—" Annabeth snapped, ready to argue.

"I get it. We all want to find him, but another search party seems detrimental to the Argo's progress. Tyson's probably closing in on him as we speak—"

"Just drop it, Clarisse. Annabeth's right, there's no use for the Argo if we don't know where to take it." Conner's voice rang out.

"Whatever." Clarisse scoffed, and the two occupants of the office heard the heated footsteps as they retreated out of the house.

Percy had his head is his hands rubbing aggressively against his chin.

"Annabeth, you should get some rest. You look like crap."

"Thanks so much Travis. I'll be in Cabin Three if anyone needs me. I'll finish drawing up the blueprints for the second floor of the Argo so we can start building first thing tomorrow."

"Uh—yeah, do what you need to do. Take it easy though, you should really get some sleep. The floor plans can wait." Their voice died away until all that was heard was the crunching of footsteps across the yard.

Silence fell over the men like a blanket. They bathed in it for a while until it was too much to bear. Percy once again clawed at his pockets until he reached his pack of cigarettes. He lit this one on the first try, breathed in one long smoke before extinguishing the stick.

"I never thought you would take up smoking."

"Ha. I'm not addicted. It just calms me down, straightens out my thoughts. I hate smoking. My step dad did it all the time, it just uh—helps me cope I guess." His voice sounded like it had been put threw a meat grinder.

"I see."

They were once again swallowed by silence, each not meeting each other's eyes. Percy clasped his hands together and leaned his forehead against them. Lips pursed, eyes closed; deep in thought.

"Chiron, Annabeth deser—"

"No, Percy."

"She's been through enou—"

"No, Percy."

"She wouldn't tell any—"

"I said no Percy!"

"I JUST NEED TO SEE HER." Percy rose to his feet drawing in ragged breaths. Shocked, Chiron leaned back in his seat. "I'm sorry, I just, I just need to see her, just five minutes of five seconds I don't care, I'll take anything."

"Percy, you must understand…It puts everything at risk, everything. It's could cause a butterfly effect, the prophecy is too serious to tamper with."

"I know the risks. I know whats at stake and I know I was stupid for coming her. I just…She's everything to me, Chiron, everything. She's the one keeping me going, keeping me sane. I need her, I need to see her, I'm running on fumes here, I need to see her. I—I—""

"You love her."

Percy stopped rambling at once, his eyes flashed up to meet Chiron's. Even after all that had happened over the few moments they spent together, his eyes were dead calm, his body relaxed. He even rolled back on his heels, clasped his hands together.

"I do." A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Even after all this time?"

"Always, Chiron, always."

His eyes twinkled the same way they did after his first quest year ago, walking back with a girl, the same way they did at every sing-along at camp with his arms nudging the pretty girl beside him, the same way they did before every capture the flag game, trashtalking the Athena cabin, the same way they glittered watching the July Fireworks, his arms wrapeed around a blonde daughter of Athena. All at once Chiron was reminded of the young boy who stumbled upon his camp years ago, clutching a horn the size of his own hand and meeting the girl with the princess curls, the same boy who help up the sky for a girl, the young boy who risked everything to on top of Mt. Helens just for a girl, the same boy who turned down godlyhood for the same girl.

"It always has been about her, hasn't it?"

"Always has been, always will be."

"You understand the circumstances?"

"I do."

"You know what will happen if this ends badly?"

"Yes, sir."

"You understand the wrath you will get when your camp finds out where you have been?"

"Of course."

"You're ready to take full responsibility for your actions?"

"I am." Percy could taste the victory on his tongue, so close he could touch it.

"Then you are very lucky I am a sucker for a love story, Percy Jackson."

Percy laughed, a real deep laugh, just like old times. "I knew you would crack, old man."

"And here I was, thinking you came just to see me?"

"It has been very good to see you, Chiron. More than you know."

"Well your six hours has just turned into five, my dear boy. I would suggest you get doing."

"Thank you, Chiron; for everything."

"It's always a pleasure." He embraced Percy tightly, squeezing his broad shoulders and leading him to the door. "You must remember only she can see you. If anyone else catches you here, it is all ruined. Everything will be for nothing. You will loose everything."

"How will I get her alone? Her siblings—"

"That shouldn't be a problem. Your girlfriend has made residence in your cabin."

"She has?" His eyes sparkled again. Something about this pleased him.

"Indeed. This makes your mission easier, yes?"

"Much easier."

"I suppose this is goodbye then, Perseus?"  
"For now, I'm afraid you wont get rid of me that easily."

"Yes, well, my boy, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I, old man. Neither would I." Percy reached over to shake his mentors hand, warmth spreading from the tips of his toes to the top of his ears.

He reached for the door knob, but thought better of it. "You know what? I think I'll take the window, for old times sake." He winked at Chiron before stepping onto the sil. His eyes met Chiron's one last time, then flickered to something above his shoulder. "Just one more thing…If you don't mind."

Percy made his way over the wall of photos and untacked one of them. Without another word, he slipped the photo of Annabeth, Grover and him into his coat pocket.

"Until next time, Chiron." He winked and saluted the centaur, before leaping out the open window and disappearing into the night.

That night, Chiron realized he may have been keeping his window open for other reason than just the fresh air.

Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know Percy would never smoke, but I just thought it fit the story somehow, I thought it added to the theme I was going for. Anyways! Let me know what you think and if I should continue!

Thank you for spending your time reading my work, I really appreciate it guys!


End file.
